


「金东」小夫人⑩

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny





	「金东」小夫人⑩

孩子也一天比一天大了，已经可以把衣服拱起一个小弧度了，谢金等大夫把完脉后把大夫拉了出去问了一些事儿，没让李鹤东知道

“干嘛去了你”

看见谢金进来神经兮兮的，有些狐疑，寻思他搞了什么事儿不让他知道，可谢金在他耳边说了一句话，却让他脸色羞红

“老流氓吧你”

如今胎儿安稳的很，不作也不闹，甚至有时还和李鹤东互动一下，踢踢李鹤东抚在肚子上那块，把肚子踢的凸起，谢金直说他以后肯定是个淘气的儿子

这天晚上，谢金拉着李鹤东早早的躺下了，轻抚李鹤东的嫩唇，自打怀了孕李鹤东身边总是有一股淡淡的奶香味，总有让别人迫不及待品尝的感觉

“夫人，乖”

看李鹤东想起来，把人轻轻摁回去，俯下身衔住那张小嘴，轻轻舔舐，牙齿轻咬唇瓣，卷起人的舌尖相互回应着，来不及咽下的津液顺着嘴角流出

在亲吻中也不消停，手探入人的里衣，抚摸着因为怀胎长起的乳房，手指轻轻按压乳尖，惹得人闷哼一声，双手紧攥着身上人的衣襟

离开时扯出一道透明的津丝，虔诚的亲吻着人，从锁骨慢慢往下，勾起乳尖卷进自己嘴里，轻咬挑逗，本就敏感的人儿仰头叫唤一声

趴在拱起的小腹上轻轻呢喃“你要老实点儿，爹爹要让你娘亲舒服舒服”

身下人面色羞红，把人从肚子上推开，直唤他流氓。将人的里裤轻轻褪下，却看到花穴一片泥泞，笑着用手指轻勾阴蒂，身下人娇吟一声

鼻息不断喷洒在下体那处，温软湿热的舌头试探的舔了一下下面，李鹤东紧抓被单，被刺激的哆嗦一下，紧着叫人离开

“夫人还羞什么，这都是夫君应该做的”

舌尖不断弹扫那一点，不时还有牙齿轻轻磨一磨，使得花穴里的水源源不断的流出，谢金把人抱起，巨大的东西撑在他身下，似要进入

“你…你慢点儿…别伤着孩子”

缓缓进入一个头，谢金不敢进的太多，怕伤到孩子，怀孕的人一向敏感，更加乎已经有六个月没有得到抚慰，自然是想念的很

接着进了柱身，待人适应才开始缓缓动作，九浅一深探着人到底可以适应到哪里

肚子里隔着个孩子显得更像当着亲人的面在交合，李鹤东爽的不断翻着白眼，坚持不久一股热流便从花心流下

“夫人是舒服了，可我还没有啊”

将东西抽出来，巨大挺立的东西还不显得一丝疲惫，只得帮他用手，手指握上硕大，开始缓缓的撸动，结果半个多时辰才结束

李鹤东甩了甩酸痛的手，决定以后不再帮他了


End file.
